Safety-critical software, such as aviation software, is required by certification standards (e.g., DO-178B/C for aviation software) to be strictly verified against certification objectives. Testing is an essential part of the verification process. Manual test case generation from the requirements is hard and time-consuming, especially with complex, large software.
Automatically generated test cases and/or test procedures derived from the high-level software requirements can help reduce the cost introduced by manual test case generation and review activities. Those test cases and/or test procedures generated from the specifications can be executed on the associated low-level design implementations through a test conductor.
Conventional test tools and/or models are not able to generate requirements-based test cases at different levels in the design model. The generated test cases produced by conventional tools cannot be directly executed on components at multi-levels in the design.